


Military Authority

by Designation01



Series: The Firefight Series [5]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Ass to Mouth, D/s, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Irrumatio, M/M, Painplay, Unclean Sex Practices, Unsafe Sex Practices, Urine Enema, water sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Designation01/pseuds/Designation01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero admits to more than he'd intended with Duo, with wonderful consequences. This is filthy, shameless smut. There's no plot at all this time. Not even a hint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Military Authority

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duointherain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duointherain/gifts).



> Seriously, heed the warnings. This is gratuitous smut with literally no redeeming qualities. Also, do not do these things at home without first doing your research into the consequences. This fic is as dirty as dirty can get. If you've read my other stuff you'll notice I usually make a reference to urine play/water sports. That features heavily in this fictitious work. Do NOT engage in water sports without first doing research. Urine is technically sterile, but there are a variety of complications which can arise if engaging in water sports. There's also dirty talk, and a little bit of piss enema play toward the end. You've been warned.
> 
> Also, I don't own Gundam Wing. Probably for the best. Really.

Military Authority

Warnings: This is awful. It's smutty, dirty, and gross. There may be some squick factor for people. Hell, even I'm rereading it and going, "Jesus, Akumu, did you have to get that nasty?" The answer is unequivocally YES.  
  
So, choking, deepthroating, dominance, irrumatio, brief mention of vomiting, ass to mouth, piss enema, EXTREME FUCKING, painplay, dirty talk, degradation, humiliation...  
  
I'm sure there's more. We're just jumping right into it, by the way.

 

 

"Hnng!"

Flushed, sweating, panting. Fire consumed him. He submit to the pleasure, the ultimate surrender of control. "Please," he begged, voice breaking on the next thrust. Normally so composed, it was nirvana to give up the mask. He could beg and plead, visually and vocally express his emotions, even say what he wanted without chastisement.

"What do you want, baby? Gotta tell me. You want it deeper?" Duo thrust hard, shoving in as far as possible. "You want it faster?" He demonstrated with quick, shallow movements. Heero moaned. Drool dripped down his chin. "Tell me, baby. Can't give it to ya if I don't know."

Those hips slowed and Heero whined in protest. Duo's cock throbbed inside of him, but remained motionless while he decided what he wanted. It was hard to put it into words. He couldn't think, could hardly breathe right. It felt so good to be filled, to be...

Dominated. That was what he wanted. He didn't want to be strong anymore. He wanted someone else to be strong. Strong enough to hold him when he lost control. "Anything you want,...Sir. I want what you want. Please." Heero purposefully pitched his voice low enough to be nearly inaudible. Embarrassment had him ducking his head, avoiding any possible sight of his face. Bad enough that he told Duo he wanted to be fucked, he shouldn't admit he wanted something so much more disgraceful.

He wanted Duo to do more than fuck him. He wanted Duo to use him, to treat him like a filthy whore who couldn't (and wouldn't) say "no".

A hand gripped his hair and yanked back hard. Heero scrabbled for purchase, fighting his instinct to swing out against an unexpected enemy. Two violet eyes peered deeply into his. "Anything I want?" Duo's eyes glittered dangerously, and it awakened something primal inside. There was lust and death in that stare, and Heero wanted it desperately.

"Anything. Safe words are Wing and Zero. I won't need them." His cock gave a twitch at the thought of not being able to use them. He didn't know this side of Duo though, so deeply ingrained security mechanisms in his mind were blaring that he should at least have that much control.

Duo slammed his head into the mattress, holding it there ruthlessly. "Hard limits," he demanded.

Heero's blood sang. God, he was so hot. Duo hadn't pulled out at all, just kept himself buried deep. He felt every inch of that thick cock inside and it was maddening having it so still. "No fecal play, except enema play, and no full sense deprivation until I'm used to you." It was gasped into the comforter, turning his head just enough to try and shield his face.

"Good. Urine or catheter play anywhere on that list?"

He imagined Duo filling him with piss, a catheter down the hole of his cock and nestled in his bladder so he couldn't go without it getting everywhere. "Nnnh!" Heero whined a little, pushing back against that frustratingly still dick. "No, and soft limits are about dogs. Nothing to do with dogs, no roleplay and no fucking a dog."

A tongue swiped up the crease between his shoulder blades. It sent shivers down his spine. Heero tried to push himself up, determined to show at least a little fight for dominance. "So don't make ya bark like a dog, no tail butt plugs, and no knot play. Got it." His head was yanked back for a moment, then pushed back into softness face first. "Gonna fuck your ass so damn good, baby. Ya ain't gonna walk right for a damn week. Reach back and spread yourself for me. Wanna see that slutty hole stretched wide around my dick."

Duo's voice had never sounded so husky before, and there was an edge of darkness to it that Heero always associated with Shinigami. Hearing it here, especially with such strength behind it... God, he scrabbled to do as Duo bade. His hands gripped the hard flesh of his ass, the muscles dimpling from the strange position. "Please, sir. Please move. It must be so hard for you to stay still, please move."

A sharp smack rained down on his thigh, just below where he held. "Ain't hard at all. I could stay inside you all night. Your ass is nice and tight for me." Fingernails scratched down his back and the sensation drove Heero wild. He whined and tried to impale himself. "Clench up tighter. I'mma pull my dick out and I want you to do everythin' ya can to keep me in. Got it?" There was a warning in his tone that said there'd be hell to pay if Heero didn't put his all into it.

He squeezed hard, wanting more than anything to keep Duo in place. He didn't want to be empty again. "Not enough, slut. Still too loose," Duo warned. Heero felt another inch give way and clutched harder. With his ass spread wide and his face in the bed, he couldn't get enough traction to keep Duo inside. It was only sheer muscle control he had going in his favor, and he put every ounce of focus on not letting Duo pull out.

Another inch, and nails dug into his shoulder. Heero whined pitifully, trying as hard as possible to stay full. "Please! I can't!"

The bulbous head was the only thing still inside, and part of Heero wanted to cry. Duo was going to stop, to leave him just because he was too loose. Every bit of his strength went to that one set of muscles. "Fuck, you tighten up nicely. Still gonna pull out. I'm startin' to think you want me to stop." A teasing lilt to the words gave him the confidence to clench as tightly as possible and shove himself back as best he could. "Ungh, shit!" Only half an inch was gained, but Heero was proud of the accomplishment.

Suddenly both of Duo's hands were over his own, fingernails digging roughly into his skin. With a slick pop, Heero was empty. A sense of profound loss filled him instead, making Heero gasp and sob. "No..." He buried his face in the comforter. "Please... I'll try harder..." Mission failed.

God, he was such a fuck up. He couldn't even keep Duo inside where he desperately wanted. He hadn't felt like this much of a failure since destroying the delegate ship so many years ago. Tears burned his eyes. Heero refused to let them turn into full-blown crying. He didn't deserve that sort of release.

The strange latex snap of a condom being pulled off echoed. Heero's shoulders slumped in defeat. Duo was leaving. His worst fears were coming true. He was so socially inept that he couldn't even have sex properly. He was a disappointment. Who wanted such a fucked individual?

"I didn't say to relax, bitch. On your back now, and keep that ass spread." Heero's head shot up to look at Duo incredulously. Duo's face was a mask of severity, and it was clear he demanded perfect obedience. "Make yourself tight again. Put your all into it. Your punishment is to keep yourself as tight as possible while I ram you into the headboard. I'mma make you bleed, you hear me?"

His heart sang with relief, and Heero rushed to obey. Unnoticed, the tears he'd held back were tracking down his face. He had no idea the sight he made, hair mussed, eyes swollen and nearly as red as his cheeks, body damp with sweat and face streaked with tears. Had he known how viscious Duo would get from the visual, he probably would have shown his emotions more often.

A pillow was shoved beneath his hips, and one leg was pushed high up on Duo's shoulder. "You tight yet, baby? Don't want a slutty hole. Want you to be a god damned virgin tonight. Gonna make you bleed like a fuckin' woman losin' it to her first."

A flared tip was pressed against his sphincter, so Heero willed the muscles as taut as possible. The pain would be intense, and they both knew it. He needed it, needed Duo to get off on that pain, needed to think that he had no control.

Pain. Pain, and the briefest shock of pleasure. A burning, aching pain that started in that ring of muscles and spread as his bowels were plundered. "God!" Heero gasped, feeling himself tear. This pain was sharp and his mind focused on it for a moment.

Then he looked up into Duo's face, saw the sadistic pleasure of watching Heero hurt, and came hard. There was no buildup, no warning, just sudden, intense ecstasy. Duo was inside him, hurting him, dominating him, fucking him-!

"Ha! Ah! Yes!" he gasped, white flooding his vision.

Duo stared down at him with the most erotic look of pleasure on his face. His gaze was intense, burning, and it kept him hard even when he should have softened. Heero's mind had blanked and he realized with amazement that Duo was in him to the hilt. "Fuck that was hot." Duo pulled out completely then forced his way back in. Lances of pain and pleasure battled inside Heero, only to have to battle again as Duo repeated the move. "You came just from my dick inside you. I'mma ram my dick down your throat after it's been in this pretty little ass o' yours. Make you taste the both of us." He interrupted himself on a moan, then hitched Heero's leg higher on his shoulder.

The next few thrusts were hard and fast, humping into him like an animal and Heero's eyes rolled. "Hah! Nn!" He imagined Duo pulling out of him, his cock weeping cum still, and then straddling his head. Duo would order him to open wide, to take it all in. Heero would choke of course, because there was no good angle to take it in that deep without doing so when he was on his back. He imagined Duo ignoring the choking, the spluttering coughs that would be cut off as Duo pushed all the way to the back of his throat. "Please. Oh God~... I'll choke..." Heero moaned out, pushing back and meeting Duo's piercing cock.

"What are your safe words, slut?" The words cut through the fog engulfing his mind, the tone sharp but tinged with lust.

"Wing. Zero. Hnnngh~!" It was so hard to think. Duo's movements slowed and he whined at the respite.

"You need to use them? If you want, I'll give ya an alternative for when you're gagging on my cock." Genuine concern now, but Heero didn't want concern. He wanted Duo uncaring for his welfare, knowing just as well as he did that very little could do lasting damage to his genetically altered body.

Heero bucked up into him, straining hard to impale himself as far as possible on Duo's engorged penis. "No. No alternates. No fucking safe words." Desire for complete submission was overruling his common sense, and it was pretty clear from Duo's expression that he was reluctant for such deep submission from him. "Use me. Fuck me like a toy. I'll keep myself always tight. Fuck, please!" Heero demonstrated by bearing down hard on that amazing dick and was rewarded with a low growl.

His legs were spread wide and Duo pulled out completely. One leg was pressed up against his chest, the skin rubbing against an already oversensitized nipple. A foot was smashed into his face, flinging his head to the side and mashing it into the duvet. In the next moment Duo plunged back inside, humping him sideways and abusing his hole. "Fine, keep yourself tight. Gonna fuck you right. Lick my fuckin' toes, bitch."

A tongue snaked out to pet the little digits in front of his face. The skin was salty and smelled almost like corn chips, but the groan he got for his efforts was more than reward enough. Heero wanted nothing more than to please Duo in that moment. Nothing mattered, not his sensibilities, not his comfort, nothing. He sucked on the callused skin, ignored the somewhat bitter taste of flesh and focused only on giving Duo the utmost gratification.

"Fuck, baby. Keep that up and I'll blow my load too soon." He gnashed down on Heero's face, and Heero moaned at the shitty treatment. It was perfect. Exactly what he wanted.

Another groan and then the tempo changed again. "Fuck it, who cares. God, that's good. Tell me you deserve it, nasty bitch. Thank me," Duo demanded, his voice rough and hitching with how close he was.

And God did Heero want him to cum. His own cock throbbed neglected between them, occasionally rubbing against his own upturned thigh and laying hard against his abdomen. "Thank you, sir," he moaned desperately. "Hngh! I de-eserve it!" It was hard getting the words out with his jaw being pressed on so forcefully, but he worked dilligently around that obstacle. "I've been so damn bad... Please, Sir, please punish me more. H-hurt me. Make me gooood."

"Fuck!" Duo slammed in balls deep and then warm wetness spurted up inside. Violet eyes rolled back in satisfaction, and Heero watched transfixed. It filled him, and Duo gave a few shallow jabs to pull the last few drops from himself. "Shit, that's good. Damn, your ass is fuckin' fine. Mmn~!" A grin spread across full lips, teeth showing. "Gotta piss. You want it in your ass or your mouth? Still shovin' my dick down your throat either way though," he warned.

Duo's foot moved off his face so he could actually answer properly, instead of being muffled. Heero shot him a grateful look before answering, "ass".

"Ass it is. Here it comes." A look of concentration passed over those fae features and Heero gasped as liquid fire filled him even more full than he had been. "Ahhh, God, yeah, that's it. Take my piss deep inside. Dirty whore. Gotta clean you out. Feel good, baby? You nice and full now?"

It just kept coming too, well beyond what he was expecting, and it infused his bowels, cramping up into his colon. "Hah~!" Heero cried out as he began to bloat from all the liquid. "Too much! When was the last time you went? Fuck!" But despite his protestations, his dick was leaking pearly tears and it was the most intense sensation he'd had for a long time. It was like being owned and possessed, filled to the max with something very few lovers even got a chance to see, a part of Duo that no one else would have taken inside. He was so hot!

"Shit, yeah~," he groaned. The last of his piss sputtered out. "Fuck yeah. Nice and full. Look how big your belly is now. Does it hurt?"

It didn't, not really. There was a bit of cramping, and a burning sensation left over from where he'd torn, but nothing much more than that. "No, no it's good. Feel full. So full. Let me clean you off. Please, Sir."

"You wanna clean me off, bitch? Nasty fucker." Duo was grinning at him though, pulling out and smacking his ass. Piss jetted out against his will, but Heero's cock didn't seem to mind the cramping, burning pain in his rectum. Hands jerked his head harshly back, Duo placing himself over Heero's head. "Open wide, slut. If you choke on it real good, I'll give you a treat." And that leering grin had him opening as wide as he could get, Immediately trying to suck down as much of Duo's slick cock as he could.

Duo groaned and humped at his face, those slender hips pumping hard into him even as he jerked Heero's head continuously forward. "Fuck yeah, god you're a first rate cocksucker. Look at those pretty fuckin' lips stretched around my dick." His prick pushed deep and Duo held it there with quick, shallow thrusts. Heero choked and gagged around the thick cock, but his own dick was weeping with need. It felt so good! He whined and gagged, shoving himself further down. "Aw yeah, fuck! Dirty, filthy bitch!"

Pushed as far down on that thick shaft as he was, there was no escaping the flood of semen that shot down his gullet. Heero coughed and spluttered, vomiting and having to swallow it down as best he could. He couldn't breathe and his eyes watered. He counted the seconds in his head, ten, twenty, thirty! Strong hands shoved at Duo's thighs, the braided man continuing to empty down into his stomach then finally jerking back.

Heero swallowed lungfuls of air, still coughing raggedly. He barely noticed the bitter, acrid taste on his tongue. Without thought one of his hands wrapped around his own neglected prick and he started a quick, ruthless pace.

That hand was knocked away quickly though, and Duo's mouth encircled the flesh. Brown hair fanned across the sheets as Heero slammed his head back, struggling desperately to breathe properly. He came again, hard, jism shooting from the tip of his cock and right down Duo's throat. The normally laughing man sucked it down greedily and Heero damn near screamed at the feeling.

As they both came down from that crazy rollercoaster ride of emotions his mind raced. He needed to salvage his reputation, he couldn't lose Duo's respect. How would the other man ever be able to take him seriously after knowing he was such a fucking pussy?

A slender hand, a thief's hand, turned his head toward the other man, and Duo's mouth covered his. Lips and tongue sloppily moved together before Duo finally released him. "You are so fucking hot, I can't even believe it. Shit, when you asked me to fuck you I thought I was god-damned dreaming!" That slim body was covering his own now, and Heero stared up into Duo's unique eyes. "Fucking Christ that was hot. You wanna do me next? I ain't subbed in so long!"

That was it? A simple encouragement to reverse their roles? No ribbing? Heero shifted his expression into a deadpan look as he muttered, "You aren't freaking out."

Duo's crow filled his ears. "You kidding? I just lived out one of my hella biggest fantasies. I weren't even sure you'd let me do half the things I did with you tonight. I mean, who the hell wants someone to piss in their ass, yeah?"

"Apparently me." Fuck, was it hot or was he flaming red right now? It didn't help that the cramping from being filled earlier was reasserting itself. He realized with horror that he needed a toilet, NOW. "Can you get off me? I need to use the bathroom."

He was let up, but Duo seemed only two steps behind him. "You gotta shit my piss out, right? Can I watch?" He seemed so eager, and though Heero wasn't really into the idea he relented. A mental note was made that he needed to clean his bed and buy a new mattress.

Heero straddled the toilet in such a way that Duo would be able to see better, and the first jet of liquid shot out. His face was flushed with mortification as he realized certain other things were coming out as a result of holding it in so long. He'd briefly mentioned enema play earlier, but he hadn't expected Duo to be even remotely interested. It wasn't the first time he was wrong.

"Shit, that's so hot," Duo murmured. Those tapered fingers gripped his asscheeks and spread them to watch better. Absolute embarrassment filled him further and Heero groaned with it. "Look at that well-fucked hole leaking my piss and cum. Next time we're going to do some enema play, that's for damn sure." Duo's teeth latched onto his shoulder and Heero shouted in surprise. More came out and he whined. "I'm a kinky bastard, Heero. So I hope to God you're a fucking pervert like me, 'cause otherwise whatever this is we're doin' ain't gonna last."

His heart pounded at the tentative hint for more. They wouldn't be able to partner anymore as it was. Could he make the leap? He'd already shown that he was more than the emotionless soldier from the wars, more than the quiet unassuming friend he'd become. He ducked his head and whispered, "I guess it's good I'm a pervert then."


End file.
